Flamenco
by Noan
Summary: UA, Duo étudie à Barcelone... Une soirée entre amis dans un petit bar de barcelone va l'émouvoir.... Yaoi Denier Chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà une fic qui tranche avec ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, c'est moins ou plus... C'est à vous de voir

**Résumé:** Duo étudie à Barcelone et se voit embarquer par une des ses amies à boire un verre dans un petit bar sympa de la vieille ville...

**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi bien que je le déplore!

**Genre:** Ben je sais pas trop en fait... Si ce n'est POV de Duo.

Voilà...

Bonne lecture

**Flamenco:**

**Mercredi, mois de mai, Barcelone:**

Y a des jours comme aujourd'hui où je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai choisi de venir étudier à Barcelone! Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas suivi Quatre à Paris? Hein? Je vous le demande...

'Tain de ville...

Il fait chaud à crever. Fait pas si chaud à New York au mois de mai...

Tous ces p... de cours sont en espagnol, pas un seul en anglais!

Vous me direz, c'est logique, je suis en Espagne et puis pour devenir expert en art mauresque, c'est le mieux...

Aarrrrrggggghhhhh, j'en ai marre de cette chaleur impossible.

10 minutes que je suis sorti de chez moi pour aller faire 3 courses, je suis déjà en nage.

Pfffuuuu...

Heureusement que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, ça va se rafraîchir un peu...

Et puis, bon point pour cette fichue ville, y a la mer et ça, Quatre, il l'a pas à Paris!

De tout façon, il s'en fout, il va sûrement venir squatter ici pendant les grandes vacances!

Encore heureux que les cours me plaisent, sinon je vous dis pas la catastrophe!

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment un américain comme moi a pu un jour s'intéresser à l'art mauresque?

Ben déjà, contrairement aux apparences, on est pas tous des crétins hypernombrilistes et de deux, mon pote, Quatre, il est arabe même si ça se voit pas vraiment et la maison de ses parents, à New York, c'est un vrai palace oriental. Et comme j'aime ce qui est beau, j'ai commencé à poser pleins de questions!

Je me revois encore tout môme à poursuivre leur maître d'hôtel, Rashid, pour savoir pourquoi y avait pleins de dorures partout et pourquoi le toit, il était pas pareil que chez moi etc etc...

Il a dû me maudire plus d'une fois!

Et de fil en aiguille, j'en suis venue à être passioné par cet art que j'étudie désormais pour en faire mon métier: Expert en art mauresque mais je crois que vous l'ait déjà dit!

Mon père ne cesse de me dire que ça ne me menera jamais rien, que je ferais mieux de faire des études de droit pour un jour reprendre son cabinet...

Mais moi, je m'enfous comme de ma première couche culotte de son cabinet! S'il était bien décoré encore...

Mais même pas!

C'est un de ces bâtiments modernes sans aucune âme... Je suis vraiment pas à l'aise quand je suis là dedans.

Bref, c'est grâce à ma tante, la soeur de mon père, que j'ai réussi à pouvoir faire ces fichues études, dans ce p... de pays où il fait beaucoup trop chaud les trois quart de l'année!

S'il m'entendait...

Je blablate depuis tout à l'heure mais... je vous fais peut-être chier avec mes états d'âme d'étudiant frustré?

Nan...

Ben temps mieux!

C'est un seconde nature chez moi, je ne fais que parler et souvent pour ne rien dire, dixit mon père et Quatre, de temps en temps...

Alors on va faire les choses dans les règles, je me vais me présenter.

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 21 ans et je suis en 4 ème année à la fac d'art de Barcelone.

Mon père, Andrew Maxwell est le pdg d'un des plus grand cabinet d'avocat de New York, The Maxwell Law Firm et son plus gros client, c'est, je vous le donne en mille, le père de Quatre!

Voilà, maintenant, vous savez comment on s'est rencontré.

Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture alors que je n'avais que 8 ans. Heureusement que tante Helen était là... Parce qu'avec mon père, c'était pas gagné d'avance.

En fait avec mon père, on s'adore, mais de loin, de très loin même et c'est pire depuis qu'il sait que je suis homo.

Je reste son fils, son unique héritier mais moins il me voit et mieux il se porte, comme moi d'ailleurs. Ces dernières années, je suis même allé vivre chez ma tante. Du coup, je suis aussi devenu super pote avec mon cousin Wufei. Un chinois que ma tante à adopter alors qu'elle était en mission pour Médecin sans frontière en Chine.

Quand je vous dis que ma tante est quelqu'un de vraiment bien!

Elle soignait comme elle pouvait, avec les moyens du bord, une épidémie de grippe espagnole, comme quoi y a pas que moi qu'ils emmerdent, dans un petit village de la province de Yunnan (sud-ouest de la Chine). Une femme qui était mourrante lui fit promettre de s'occuper de son fils et de le faire placer dans une famille qui l'aimerait. Le-dit gamin l'aidait à soigner sa mère et les autres malades avec un sang-froid étonnant pour un enfant de 7 ans. Au final, elle s'est débrouillée pour l'adopter et quand elle est revenue, j'avais un nouveau cousin. Au début, ça était très dur mais maintenant, on s'adore! D'ailleurs, il me manque beaucoup...

Enfin, on va arrêter là les pleurnicheries, sinon je suis pas prêt de les faires mes 3 courses.

Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir se rentrer, histoire de manger un morceau. C'est que je commence à avoir la dalle moua!

Une p'tite soirée pizza/bière! Le rêve...nan?

Vous vous en foutez?

Tant pis, moi qui comptait vous inviter...

Je me disais aussi...

" Dring, dring, dring..."

Le téléphone?

" Allo, Duo Maxwell à l'appareil?

- Hey Duo, c'est Hilde! On sort boire un verre avec les potes, tu viens?

- Ben...heu...

- Duo... Tu sors jamais de chez toi! Bouges-toi un peu!

- Tu sais Hilde chérie...

- Y a pas de Hilde chérie qui tienne! On est à Barcelone Duo!

- Je suis au courant...

- Tss tss, dans une demi heure au Carrioca!"

Bip bip bip...

Je crois que c'est fichu pour la soirée pizza...

Vous m'en voulez pas, on se fera ça une prochain fois!

Allez, zoup, à la douche! Je vais quand même pas y aller avec cette chemise que j'ai gardé en tout et pour tout 2 heures mais qui est trempée comme si je venais de me prendre un orage de tous les diables...

Bon, je fais quoi de mes cheveux... une natte? ou une couette haute?

Hein?

Lâché?

Mais vous êtes dingue!

Ca se voit que c'est pas vous qui passez presque une heure à les coiffer après!

Ok, merci du coup de main...

Allez, adjugé pour la couette haute!

Fait chier! Je suis à la bourre! Hilde va encore m'en faire tout un plat!

Mais au fait, je vous ai pas dit qui était Hilde...

Hilde Shbeicker, 23 ans, 5 ème et dernière année d'art à la fac de Barcelone. C'est elle qui fut ma marraine quand je suis arrivé. Au début, ça m'a paru bizarre que ce soit une Allemande qui m'aide en Espagne mais on m'a expliqué qu'elle bénéficiait du même programme que moi et que du coup, elle serait la plus apte à m'aider pour me repérer au début...

Mouais...

Enfin, à la longue on est devenu super pote! Quand on est ensemble, généralement les autres nous lâchent, ils n'arrivent pas à suivre la conversation...

Tu m'étonnes...

On est tellement sûr la même longueur d'ondes qu'on finit les phrases de l'autre et qu'on a pas besoin d'avoir la réponse de l'autre pour enchaîner.

C'est sûr que pour un mec ou une nana qui nous connait pas, je peux comprendre qu'on fasse un peu peur...

Bref, si je veux pas me faire tuer, faut que je me grouille...

Je déteste la course à pied!

Bon, je suis un peu en avance du coup...

Elle va pas en revenir! Duo en AVANCE à un rendez-vous même pas galant...

J'entre rapidos dans le bar, histoire de la faire criser un peu quand elle me verra tranquillement installé avec une bière en l'attendant...

Et...SHIT!

Elle est déjà là avec son copain, un grand blond, Zechs je sais plus comment et la petite soeur de celui-ci, Rélena...

J'l'aime bien elle mais sa copine qui est assise juste à côté d'elle me fait un peur avec ses sourcils crochus...

Si si, je plaisante pas... Dorothy Catalonia...

Bbbbbbbrrrrrrrrr...

Je regarde un peu autour de moi... Ce bar là, je le connais pas...

En fait, on peut pas dire que j'en connaisse beaucoup... C'est vrai que Hilde a raison, je sors pas beaucoup...

Hey! Surtout lui dîtes pas, sinon j'en ai pour 6 mois!

Je m'installe avec eux et je remarque une petite scène au fond...

" Fait aussi karaoké ton bar? je demande à ma copine de moua.

- T'es con!

Ca c'est une réponse...

- Non, 3 soirs par semaine, on permet à de jeunes artistes de venir montrer leur talent, me répond la serveuse alors qu'elle vient prendre ma commande.

- Et ce soir, c'est un ami à moi qui fait le show, intervient Lena.

- Oh! C'est pour ça qu'on est là ce soir! dis-je en me tournant vers Hilde.

Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens le coup foireux...

- Ouais, tu vas voir, ce mec a un talent fou! me répond-elle tout sourire, le genre de sourire qui ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- Mouais... Il fait quoi? Il chante?

Et voilà, les quatres blancbecs qui se mettent à pouffer!

- Hee...Hee...ro, chan...chanter! Mouawawawawa...Elle est bien bonne celle-là, mouwawawawa...

Lena, respire, tu vas y passer là!

Je vois Zechs s'essuyer discrètement le coin de l'oeil:

- Il danse, ce gars est un petit génie du flamenco et il n'est même pas espagnol!

Du flamenco? J'aime bien. Quand c'est bien joué et dansé, j'en ai des frissons... J'ai pas encore compris comment on pouvait faire passer autant d'émotions juste dans une danse, mais l'effet est là!

Mais bon, de bons danseurs, je n'en ai vu qu'à la télé... Jamais personne n'a réussi à me faire vraiment réagir...

- C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment doué et dire qu'il n'a commencé que lorsqu'il est arrivé ici avec son père.

_Les premières notes d'une intro de guitare connu du monde entier s'élèvent, mélancolique..._

- Hey, c'est pas du flamenco ça! je m'écris alors que je reconnais les 1eres notes d'Hôtel California.

- Tu vas voir, me murmure Hilde...

Mouais...

_Les lumières se tamisent alors que les pas du danseur résonnent sur la petite scène._

- Il a une classe folle, chuchote Relena.

Mais pourquoi ils se mettent soudain à parler à voix basse...

_Le rythme change, la chanson est en espagnol, les guitares se font plus lourdes alors que un projecteur se braque sur le danseur._

- C'est presque dommage de ne pas aimer la gente masculine qu'en on voit un spécimen comme celui là, me glisse Zechs à l'oreille...

_Il tape rudement dans ses mains, le visage toujours baissé. Il tourne légèrement le dos à son public, juste pour le laisser voir sa silouhette élancée._

- Maman, il a pas encore commencer que j'ai déjà des frissons...

- Hilde... Ta gueule, lui sussure tendrement son compagnon.

Pas véxée pour un sou, elle lui sourit gentillement avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.

_Ses pieds suivent le rythme imposé par ses propres mains, accompagné par la voix rauque du chanteur._

C'est la 1ère fois que j'entends cette version et elle me plait.

- Et dire qu'il est à moitié russe et japonais...

- Lena...

- Oui chérie?

- On s'enfout, on le sait!

Moi non...

_Il rejete sa folle chevelure en arrière et braque son regard de glace sur nous. Le froid brûlant d'un éclat bleu cobalt._

- Pfffuiii, il sait faire son effet...

- Lena!

- Oui, oui, je me tais...

Oh my God! Il n'a pas tout à fait commencé que je frissonne déjà. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ma belle, il sait faire son effet...

_Son corps se tent tandis que les pas viennent seuls sur une musique que l'américain redécouvre..._

- Combien de temps qu'il en fait déjà?

- Hilde! râle Dorothy

- Mais...

- 4 ans.

- Merci mon ange...

Juste 4 ans, impossible! Il faut des années pour maîtriser cette danse!

_Pourtant les coups sourds de ses talons sur le bois de la scène s'enchaînent à un rythme fou, entraînant les yeux et le coeur de chaque spectateur avec lui..._

Duo décroche complètement du bavardage de ses amis.

Il n'a plus d'yeux que pour le corps qui se meut sous ses yeux.

Envoûtant...

Envoûté.

_Le danseur joue avec son public sans un sourire ou aucune autre expression sur ses traits mais ses yeux leur arracheraient des larmes... _

Il frissonne, il en tremblerait presque. Il ressent tout, chaque once d'émotion que le danseur veut faire passer, il les sent au plus profond de lui... Ca en est presque

Insoutenable...

Indécent.

_Les orbes de glace accrochent les yeux améthystes et Duo tremble... Le corps toujours tendu avec un soupçon de sauvagerie, de rébellion... Danser la mélancolie et la douleur avec haine et rage sans jamais louper un pas..._

Duo le trouve beau, sensuel, sans rien de sexuel...

Duo aime l'art et il sait reconnaître une oeuvre d'exception quand une croise son chemin. Le jeune homme sur scène vibre et le fait vibrer.

Cruellement...

A en pleurer.

_Il continue son jeu, il a trouvé sa proie du soir. C'est son défi, chaque soir, il aime, il se donne et il blesse... Il aime faire mal, il trouve son bonheur dans les yeux douloureux de sa proie... Sans jamais l'approcher, juste la danse, juste son art..._

Duo joue le jeu, il prend tout ce qu'il lui donne jusqu'à en redemander. Un regard pour se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'a jamais été, ravivant ses rêves d'enfant.

Cet homme est artiste et il le sait, il le sent...

_La musique s'effiloche et le danseur se cambre une dernière fois avant de rejoindre l'obscurité d'une salle qui applaudit à tout rompre..._

_Les lumières se rallument, Duo ne s'est pas levé, n'a pas applaudi. Il continue à savourer l'air d'une nuit andalouse qui s'étiole dans ce bar enfumé du centre de Barcelone._

" Alors ma poule, comment t'as trouvé le spectacle?

- Envoûtant Hilde chérie, vraiment magnifique, j'en ai encore des frissons partout, finis-je en souriant.

- Ben, tu vas pouvoir le féliciter toi-même, il nous rejoint boire un verre avec nous, s'exclame Léna.

- Tu vas voir, autant sur scène, il est terriblement expressif, autant dans la vie de tous les jours...

- Zechs! s'insurge sa soeur.

- Dis le contraire, ma chère petite soeur...

- Mmrph.

Je souris. J'adore ces deux-là. Quatre et moi, les mêmes!

Tiens en pensant à Quatre, il aurait sûrement aimé voir ça!

- Le voilà, s'écrit Hilde en se levant.

Je vois Rélena s'élancer vers lui pour lui faire la bise...

Oo!

C'est à peine s'il lui fait un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour...

- Tu vois ce que je disais, me murmure Zechs avant de lui-même souhaiter le bonsoir à l'artiste.

Celui-ci est à peine plus expressif.

Bonjour l'ambiance...

- Heero, je te présente Duo, un ami...

Merci de faire les présentations Dorohy.

- Salut, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Hn.

--!...

Ca casse le mythe.

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je préfère partir avec le souvenir du danseur envoûtant que du pote carrément froid.

Je me lève prêt à rentrer.

- Tu pars déjà, s'indigne Hilde.

- Oui ma belle, j'ai cours à 8h demain matin.

Ah la belle excuse!

- Oh.

- Vi, les joies de la fac! lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Je commence à partir mais je me ravise, juste pour demander à Herro:

- Tu danses souvent ici?

- Tous les mercredi soirs.

Ni plus, ni moins.

- Ok."

Et me voilà parti.

Je rentre tranquillement, j'ai encore la musique dans la tête.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La suite n'est pas encore prévu...

Si j'estime que je suis bien payé alors...

XXXDDD


	2. Chapter 2

Je dois cette idée lumineuse à Onarluca.

C'est grâce à son intervention dans le processus de trifouillage de neurones intensif que vous avez droit à une suite aussi rapide!

Merci ma belle!

Et merci à vous pour vos petits mots d'encouragements, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que ce que l'on fait plait!

Comme pour la 1ère partie, le texte en italique est la narration. Le reste est un POV de Duo.

Et bien sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**4 ans plutard, Paris.**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell et Wufei Chang-Maxwell.**

* * *

Long time no see...

4 ans, je sais, c'est vachement long...

Mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi depuis notre rencontre à Barcelone!

Le Duo Maxwell que vous voyez aujourd'hui est le principal associé d'une galerie d'art arabe à Paris!

Je sais, je sais, c'est impressionnant!

Comment?

Curieuses va!

Mais je suis sympa, je vais vous raconter!

* * *

En fait, il s'est trouvé que mes résultats à mes exams de fin de 4ème année ont impressionné et interessé une grande galerie d'art, hyper select de Paris, d'autant plus qu'ils leur manquaient un expert de l'époque des rois Catholiques et je suis spécialisé dans cette période moyennâgeuse. 

Mes professeurs ont décidé pour ma dernière année qui est aussi une année où les élèves pauffinent leurs connaissances dans un cadre professionnel, de répondre favorablement à l'offre de cette galerie. Et je suis parti peu après mes exams pour Paris.

Au final, c'est moi qui est passé les vacances chez Quatre et non l'inverse!

Injustice!

Mais heureux, tellement heureux...

Et ivre de pouvoir prouver à mon père que je pouvais me débrouiller sans lui...

Le

Pied

TOTAL!

Et disons ensuite que j'ai réussi à prouver en 4 ans que j'étais le meilleur expert sur le marché.

Une véritable aubaine pour eux.

Un travail acharné pour moi.

Mais qui avait enfin payé.

Et je viens d'avoir cette superbe promotion!

* * *

En plus, mon cousin est venu me rejoindre cette année.

Il veut finir son doctorat de médecine en France.

Pourquoi en France?

Officiellement parce que l'organisation Médecins Sans Frontière est française et que sans elle, il ne serait pas là où il en est maintenant...

Officieusement parce que la jolie Meian, jeune fille chinoise rencontrée à New York deux ans auparavant vivait ici...

Mais il ne l'admettra jamais, même si personne n'est dupe.

Et naturellement, il a emménagé avec moi dans un joli appart dans le quartier Latin

* * *

Quatre ne vit pas très loin de chez moi.

Lui aussi a préféré rester à Paris.

Papa Winner lui a laissé la direction de leurs bureaux de Paris, pour lui faire les dents, moi j'aurais dit les crocs, parce que ces hommes d'affaires sont des véritables loups!

Surtout mon pote, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession alors qu'il est le loup aux dans les plus longues que je connaisse...

Enfin, Winner's Dad' s'est surtout laissé manipulé par un fils bien plus agile qu'il ne le croit...

C'est Quatre qui a proposé ce "test", histoire de lui prouver sa valeur avant de prendre les rênes de la Winner Corps...

Le fin stratège.

Maintenant, il est accablé de boulot mais heureux de rentrer chez lui puisque un charmant jeune homme du nom de Trowa Barton l'attend tranquillement tous les soirs pour l'aider à décompresser!

* * *

A l'Amouuuuuuuurrrr...

* * *

D'un côté, je les envie Wufei et lui d'avoir trouvé leur douce moitié...

Moi, c'est un peu le désert affectif en ce moment...

Quelques coups de temps en temps, pour dé-frustrer, parce qu'un petit ami c'est comme une plante, ça prend du temps (1) et, en ce moment, j'en ai pas vraiment...

Et Mimine, à la longue, elle me saoule.

Je préfère m'occuper de mon cochon d'Inde, Shin, parce que lui au moins, il me prend pas la tête avec ses " on ne se voit jamais" ou encore les " ton boulot compte plus que moi et je n'en peux plus"... Du moment qu'il a à boire et à manger avant que je parte travailler et un câlin avant de dormir, il est heureux comme un pâcha.

* * *

Brrrrrreeeeffffffffffff...

* * *

Vous allez penser que je ne sais que me plaindre!

Ok...merci...ça fait toujours plaisir...

Enfin, ce soir, on fête ma promo et comme mon pote Quatre connait bien mieux Paris que moi, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de tout.

D'ailleurs, je ne sait absolument pas ce que l'on va faire, il n'a rien voulu me dire, ce rat.

Surprise qu'il m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé!

* * *

" MAXWELL RAMENE TES FESSES!" 

Wu...

Shit, je suis encore à la bourre...

Ouais, ça n'a pas changé sauf pour le taf mais en dehors... Je suis une vrai plaie! --!

Je vais pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, juste le temps de remonter ma tignasse encore plus longue qu'avant en une queue de cheval et je descends.

* * *

_Pris un peu par le temps, Duo dévale les escaliers un peu trop vite et manque de se ramasser in extremis dans les bras de son cousin qui l'attend en bas. Celui-ci, légerèment exaspéré par son insouciant cousin, a juste le temps de s'écarter avant d'exploser de rire, Duo vantré par terre à ses pieds..._

* * *

" Très drôle..."

* * *

_Wufei qui n'est pas méchant à ce point l'aide à se relever. _

_Quelques mèches miel n'ont pas résisté à la chute et encadre avec douceur le visage fin du jeune homme. _

* * *

Je ne suis pas capable de lui faire la tête et j'esquisse moi-même un sourire. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait les farces à la con... 

Pour une fois que c'est lui...

Lui qui est toujours si droit, si honnorable...

Je suis heureux qu'il se lâche un peu...

" Quatre passe nous prendre, me dit-il, il ne devrait...

_Tut, tut, tut..._

- Le voilà, je crois, lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil."

Il me pousse tranquillement, il est temps de partir...

* * *

J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu... 

Ouais, me retrouver devant un club que je ne connais pas et évidement, je ne sors pas assez pour en connaître...

Ca vous rappelle rien...?

Ben moi si!

Barcelone...

Le Carrioca

Ce petit café où j'avais contemplé une pure beauté.

Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois malgré Hilde qui avait beaucoup insisté pour que j'y retourne avec eux avant de partir définitivement...

Je n'ai jamais eu le temps.

Trop de travail.

J'aurais aimé pourtant.

C'est probablement le seul regret que j'ai de mes 4 années en Espagne,

Ne pas être retourné le voir danser au moins une fois...

En 4 minutes, il a laissé un souvenir vibrant dans ma mémoire.

J'en ai vu d'autres des danseurs de flamenco, de temps en temps, Quatre aime cette danse aussi...

Et je prends des cours avec lui, c'est mon seul loisir.

Il m'a vraiment marqué alors que je n'étais pour lui qu'un simple spectateur de plus, à peine parti et déjà oublié...

J'ai enfermé ce goût d'Andalousie et de passion dans un coin de mon âme.

Devant la façade de ce club, je le caresse doucement de mon esprit avant de l'emprisonner de nouveau et de suivre mes compagnons à l'intérieur...

* * *

La musique me parvient alors que nous longeons un long couloir paré de tentures rouges ou violines. 

Une musique hispanique...

Merci Quatre...

Je l'adore.

* * *

" DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu...

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

Hilde?

Ben qu'est ce qu'elle fout là?

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mon départ.

On a eu l'occasion de discuter au téléphone, souvent même, mais elle comme moi n'avons eu le temps de faire le trajet.

Début de carrière, on ne peut rien y faire..

* * *

" Hilde Chérie, laisse le respirer..."

* * *

Elle se redresse un peu, sur mon ventre, puisque la violence du choc nous a propulsé au sol et J'AI amorti SA chute.

Et je vois: Zechs.

Ca me fait plai...

* * *

" Quand vous aurez fini de vous papouiller dans le couloir, on pourra peut-être lui dire bonjour?"

* * *

Léna?

Ils sont tous là.

Je regarde Quatre, son sourire parle pour lui.

Ca, c'est un vrai cadeau.

Il ne manque que...

* * *

" Bon, c'est pas que ça me dérange personnellement mais vous bouchez un peu le passage..."

* * *

Dorothy!

Les seuls amis que je me suis fait en Europe!

Quatre,

Je t'aime...

* * *

" Désolée...

- C'est rien Bab' mais si tu pouvais te lever...

- Ouep!

- Merci."

* * *

Zechs me tend une main pour m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds.

Il est toujours aussi bel homme.

Je les embrasse rapidement avant de me tourner vers l'instigateur de cette merveilleuse surprise et le serre avec force dans mes bras...

Pour lui dire merci

Pour cacher la larme qui perle doucement à mes cils...

* * *

" Allez viens, me dit-il, on va faire la fête!

renifle

_Boys dont' cry_

_On y croit tous..._

- Let's go!"

* * *

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ce gars!

Cette boîte est vraiment énorme!

Que de la musique latino/hispanique...

L'alcool coule à flot...

Ca se déhanche dans tous les sens et je ne me gêne pas pour suivre le mouvement!

Tout le monde est sur la piste sauf Wuwu qui est resté assis avec Meian qui est venue nous rejoindre un peu plutard.

Tous ensemble...

Juste pour moi...

* * *

Le Dj baisse un instant le son...

Une annonce:

" Ce soir, nous fêtons l'anniversaire et la promotion de Duo Maxwell".

Une salve d'applaudissement répond à l'annonce et moi je vire au rouge tomate trop mûre.

Je vais le tuer...

Mon anniversaire?

* * *

" Nous n'avons pas pu le fêter...me dit Quatre.

C'est vrai, trop de travail!

- Alors on se rattrape aujourd'hui!"

* * *

Il est adorable.

Comment voulez-vous que je lui en veuille avec ce sourire si doux et ce regard ampli de tendresse.

Manipulateur va!

* * *

_Un air de flamenco s'élève._

* * *

Je souris et Quatre se place en face de moi.

Il est temps de voir si nos cours de danse ont fait leur effet.

Dans un mêmes mouvements, nos mains claquent,

Lançant la danse.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter.

Je laisse toutes mes émotions prendre le dessus et tente de les exprimer dans mes mouvements.

Je sens Quatre bouger autour de moi, derrière moi...

Mes cheveux glissent dans mon dos, il vient de faire sauter l'élastique.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Son regard est plus sauvage comme à chaque fois que l'on danse ensemble...

C'est un pas débutant mais on aime ça...

Tant pis si ça ne plait pas, on s'en fout!

On s'éclate.

Toujours ensemble, nos pieds frappent le sol dans un bruit mat, les yeux dans les yeux...

La température monte entre nous, sensuel sans rien de sexuel...

Trowa veille!

Je souris, il me suit.

Je me détourne, je le laisse à son homme...

Il meurt d'envie de le rendre fou...

Et moi, je replonge dans mon souvenir...

Dans ces orbes de glace en fusion...

C'est avec cette image que je danse le mieux.

Parce que maintenant, même si ma technique n'égale pas la sienne,

Et ne l'égalera jamais,

Avec 4 ans de retard,

Je peux enfin lui répondre...

* * *

_La musique change..._

* * *

_**Por el camino del desierto**_

_**El viento me despeina**_

_**Sube el aroma de colita**_

_**Luna, luna de nadie**_

* * *

Mes gestes ralentissent aux premières notes...

Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à Quatre...

Comment..?

* * *

_**Ella a lo lejos**_

_**Una luz centela**_

_**La idea de mi estar**_

_**Quedar por la noche

* * *

**_

Hilde...

Elle seule sait l'effet de cette musique sur moi...

Le souvenir se fait bien plus vivace..

Et malgré ma soudaine envie de me réfugier à notre table...

Je renchaîne sur cette douce mélodie torturée.

* * *

_**Alli estaba a la entrada**_

_**Y las campanas a sonar**_

_**Y me di con llamarme mismo**_

_**Que es puerta del cielo

* * *

**_

D'autres claquements se font entendre...

La foule a repri ses esprits et suit le pas imposé par Quatre et moi.

Je ne suis plus qu'un danseur parmi les danseurs...

Et j'aime ça...

* * *

_**Ella enciende una vela**_

_**En muestra del camino**_

_**Suenan voces en el corredor**_

_**Y lo que indican diciend

* * *

**_

Personne pour remarquer

La mélancolie dans mon mouvement.

Ni voir le regret dans mon regard.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux...

* * *

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely place

* * *

**_

Je me fiche de ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Une saveur de nuit andalouse dans la bouche

* * *

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely place

* * *

**_

La sensation d'un soleil brûlant

Sur la peau dénudée de mon torse.

Un rêve éveillé...

J'oublie que je ne suis qu'à Paris

* * *

_**Ella al lado que brillaba**_

_**Tenia una Mercedes**_

_**Rodeada de chicos guapos**_

_**Ella llamaba amigos

* * *

**_

Je n'entend pas les murmures de surprise

Je ne sens pas le soudain changement dans la salle.

La foule s'est arrêtée de danser et je m'en contrefous.

Je suis bien là...

* * *

_**Cuando viene despacio**_

_**Del tumba de verano**_

_**Aquel era pa recordar**_

_**Y otro pa olvidar

* * *

**_

Une épaule me frôle...

Un claquement de main un peu plus puissant que les autres.

Je reprends brusquement pieds dans la réalité.

Pour me perdre ailleurs...

* * *

_**Le pedi al capitan**_

_**Que sirve el vino**_

_**Y pedi con un amor**_

_**Tenido este alcohol

* * *

**_

_Deux corps se font face._

_L'un est brun._

_L'autre est paré d'or._

_La surprise passé, un regard violine accroche un regard coblat...

* * *

_

_**De este sesenta y nueve**_

_**Famosa y que llamando**_

_**Pues me va a despertar**_

_**La noche para decir

* * *

**_

_Un cercle se forme autour deux._

_Le flamenco est presque un combat._

_Et l'un d'eux est le meilleur duelliste qu'ils connaissent._

_Et l'autre vient de leur montrer qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête..._

_Il a la passion à défaut de la technique...

* * *

_

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely place

* * *

**_

_Les mains claquent ensemble._

_Les pas se suivent... _

_Osmose..._

_Les yeux ne se lâchent pas._

_Il veut sa revanche.

* * *

_

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely place

* * *

**_

_Il est le seul à lui avoir résisté._

_Il veut savoir pourquoi._

_Il est le seul à avoir exister._

_Il veut savoir pourquoi.

* * *

_

_**El espejo en el techo**_

_**Champana en el hielo**_

_**Y ella dijo somos todos prisioneros**_

_**De propia voluntad

* * *

**_

_La salle s'échauffe face au corps à corps._

_Ils sont au centre de l'attention,_

_mais ils sont seuls._

_Ensemble _

_Dans _

_Le _

_Même _

_Rêve...

* * *

_

_**Y en los cuartos principales**_

_**Hacen sucias esta**_

_**Hasta aca a la bestia**_

_**Pero no la logra a matar

* * *

**_

_Ils jouent au chat,_

_Félins,_

_Ils s'éloignent, se rapprochent..._

_Qui _

_Est _

_La _

_Proie? _

_Qui _

_Est _

_Le _

_Prédateur?

* * *

_

_**Mi ultimo recuerdo**_

_**Corria hacia la puerta**_

_**Ver una candela en el camino**_

_**Por donde habia llegado

* * *

**_

_Il y a 4 ans,_

_Ils avaient eu un coup de sang._

_Et ce soir?_

_Un coup de corps?_

_Un_

_Coup_

_De_

_Coeur?

* * *

_

_**"Relax" dijo el portero**_

_**Por mi es honor recibir**_

_**Puede salir cuando quiere**_

_**Pero nunca yo partir

* * *

**_

_Ils ne savaient pas_

_Mais la même lueur brillent dans leur yeux._

_La passion de la danse._

_Trouver_

_Celui_

_Qui_

_Est_

_A_

_La_

_Hauteur_

_De l'autre?

* * *

_

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely place

* * *

**_

_Ils ne se connaissent pas_

_Mais ils se comprennent_

_Un même pas, un même mouvement..._

_Et la foule retient son souffle...

* * *

_

_**Welcome to the Hotel California**_

_**Such a lovely place**_

_**Such a lovely place

* * *

**_

_Sous leur yeux,_

_Une pièce se joue,_

_Une tragédie au couleur de comédie..._

_Romantique?

* * *

_

_La musique s'égraine doucement, brisant peu à peu le charme._

_Ils se font toujours face._

_Duo appréhende la réaction de son vis-à-vis._

_Il n'avait pas oublié les présentations glaciales

* * *

_

" Vous avez tous reconnu Heero Yuy qui nous fait l'honneur d'être là ce soir."

* * *

_La voix du Dj sort tout le monde de la transe hypnotique où la star du flamenco et son partenaire du moment les avaient plongés.

* * *

_

Je vais le tuer!

* * *

(1) Petit clin d'oeil à Mithy, juste pour le plaisir! 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme vous vous en doutez, une suite et fin est prévue bien que pas encore écrite!

Dîtes moi ce que vous aimeriez comme fin...

Après tout, le lecteur est roi?

Nan?

Pour la musique:

Hôtel California, reprise par Los Lobos en Espagnol:

Por el camino del desierto

El viento me despeina

Sube el aroma de colita

Luna, luna de nadie

Ella a lo lejos

Una luz centela

La idea de mi estar

Quedar por la noche

Alli estaba a la entrada

Y las campanas a sonar

Y me di con llamarme mismo

Que es puerta del cielo

Ella enciende una vela

En muestra del camino

Suenan voces en el corredor

Y lo que indican diciend

(In English)

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Ella al lado que brillaba

Tenia una Mercedes

Rodeada de chicos guapos

Ella llamaba amigos

Cuando viene despacio

Del tumba de verano

Aquel era pa recordar

Y otro pa olvidar

Le pedi al capitan

Que sirve el vino

Y pedi con un amor

Tenido este alcohol

De este sesenta y nueve

Famosa y que llamando

Pues me va a despertar

La noche para decir

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

(Speaking)

El espejo en el techo

Champana en el hielo

Y ella dijo somos todos prisioneros

De propia voluntad

Y en los cuartos principales

Hacen sucias esta

Hasta aca a la bestia

Pero no la logra a matar

(Singing again)

Mi ultimo recuerdo

Corria hacia la puerta

Ver una candela en el camino

Por donde habia llegado

"Relax" dijo el portero

Por mi es honor recibir

Puede salir cuando quiere

Pero nunca yo partir

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place

Welcome to the Hotel California

Such a lovely place

Such a lovely place


	3. Chapter 3

Quand je m'y mets, on ne m'arrête plus...

Moi qui pensait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire une suite à cette fic, ben non, ça vient tout seul!

Pour ce troisième chapitre, je vous préviens, ça frôle le concentré de guimauve!

Je vous aurai prévenu, ne venez âs vous plaindre après!

Sur ce bonne lecture...

* * *

**Toujours Paris, le même soir:**

" Duo?

- Hm... Heu..Oui Quatre?"

* * *

_Le jeune arabe a été surpris par cette danse, ce déchaînement de sentiments qu'il y a eu entre les deux danseurs. Jamais il n'a ressenti une telle passion entre deux êtres._

_Pourtant Hilde lui a dit qu'ils ne se sont vu qu'une fois..._

_Et Duo ne lui en a jamais parlé, ou si peu... _

_Juste de sa maîrtise._

_Il a connu un Duo dragueur, collectionnant les conquêtes et il a mis sur le compte du travail le calme soudain de son ami..._

_Mais ce pourrait-il..._

_Heero Yuy a-il à ce point marqué son ami?

* * *

_

" On va boire un coup?"

* * *

_Et il n'est pas le seul._

_Tous les autres sont sous le charme..._

_A Meian de demander pourquoi Duo ne leur a pas présenté son si séduisant petit ami._

_A Wufei de se demander jusqu'à quelle point elle a raison._

_A Léna de se dire qu'ils se sont sûrement revu, pas possible autrement._

_A Dorothy de se fustiguer de n'avoir rien vu._

_A Zechs de tirer l'oreille de sa compagne, lui a compris._

_Et à Hilde de tirer la langue avant de sourire..._

_Un doux sourire, son regard posé sur son ami, encore un peu ébêté, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Heero.

* * *

_

" Oui, si tu veux..."

* * *

_Il lui a répondu sans avoir réellement compris les paroles de son ami._

_Ses iris toujours accrochées à celle de son vis-à-vis et malgré le changement de rythme, le charme opére toujours sur lui._

_Il n'y a pas la froideur et l'arrogance qu'il a vu à Barcelone._

_Le feu joue toujours dans les prunelles cobalts, _

_Le dernier acte n'est pas fini...

* * *

_

" Laisse le..."

* * *

_Trowa, malgré son attitude toujours si ...neutre... semble avoir compris ce qui se passe entre les deux jeunes hommes..._

_Une atmosphère lourde les enveloppe tous les deux, les coupant du reste du monde..._

_Une tension palpable les liet.. _

_Ils_

_Ne_

_Voyent_

_Que l'Autre..._

_Le jeune homme si perspicace pousse sa douce moitié vers leur table d'une simple pression au creux des reins.

* * *

_

" Mais...

- Ils n'ont pas fini de danser..."

* * *

_Subtil allusion à un autre pas, tout aussi passionné mais moins violent._

_Trop subtil peut-être, l'arabe ne la saisit pas sur l'instant..._

_Il veut protester, _

_Il veut surtout des explications sur le pourquoi du comment..._

_On peut être fin psychologue et ne rien comprendre quand c'est sous son nez._

_Tant pis, il serait légèrement plus direct...

* * *

_

" Ils ont un cas de conscience à régler

- ..."

* * *

_Décidement... _

_Il n'est pas doué pour les sous entendus mais lentement et sûrement, il a entraîné son ami loin du couple..._

_Détourner l'attention, la tension..._

_Il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui faisant oublié ce qui n'est pas lui..._

_Quatre perd de vue ses protestations et le suit en aveugle._

_Ils rejoignent la troupe des spectateurs, attentif à la prochaine scène..._

_Pièce entamée, il y a 4 ans..._

_Mise en scène par une jeune femme qui les connait définitivement trop bien..._

_Deux acteurs principaux, ignorant de leur propre rôle..._

_Jouant l'improvisation, comptant sur leurs sentiments _

_Et les pas de danse...

* * *

_

" Je ne savais pas que Duo connaissait le Heero Yuy que tous les chorégraphes s'arrachent.

- C'est un ami à nous."

* * *

_Il lui tend une main._

_L'heure est au langage du corps, le reste viendra plutard._

_C'est un dialecte qu'ils comprennant tous les deux._

_A défaut de se comprendre eux._

_Rien n'explique cette attirance._

_Rien n'explique ce souvenir brûlant._

_Il aurait dû être une douce pensée._

_Il est resté un violent frisson.

* * *

_

" Woua! Mais je ne comprends pas qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé?

- Il le connait à peine en fait...

- HEIN! _Wufei_

- QUOI? _Quatre_

- NON! _Meian_

- ... _Trowa_

- IMPOSSIBLE! _Réléna..._"

* * *

_Une parure d'or se meut et accepte l'implicite invitation._

_Premier contact..._

_Peau contre peau._

_Une main blanche se glisse dans une autre plus mate._

_Rapprochement de corps._

_La douceur s'infiltre doucement tandis qu'une main opaline prend place au creux de reins brûlants._

_Le flamenco fait place à une langoureuse bossa nova.

* * *

_

" Si, Heero n'est jamais venu à Paris, c'est la première fois!

_Elle ne les regarde pas alors qu'elle parle du jeune couple qui se forme lentement sur la piste de danse._

_-_ Je commence à comprendre... Tu es incroyable Hilde!

_Avec le recul, Quatre, en fin stratège, appréhende tranquillement les tenants et les aboutissants._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire?"

_Zechs sourit. Sa soeur manque parfois de jugeote.

* * *

_

_Il n'est pas homme à se laisser aller ainsi. La vie lui a maintes fois prouvé qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne..._

_Il a bien quelques amis sur lesquels il peut compter, et qui, malgré les années et l'éloignement ne l'ont jamais trahi..._

_Mais lui, il ne le connait pas._

_Partager une danse n'a rien d'un serment et pourtant..._

_Les doigts qui jouent sur son dos n'étaient ni possessifs, ni lubriques._

_A chaque fois qu'il a accordé une danse, ils ou elles se sont toujours comportés en terrain conquis, oubliant souvent qu'il a lui-même une conscience, se jouant de lui, l'enfermant un peu plus à chaque fois dans son univers de musique._

_Il est..._

_Différent?

* * *

_

" Léna chérie...

- Oui mon coeur?

- Qui a présenté Duo à Heero?

- Hilde.

- Bien. Et qui a proposé à Quatre de l'inviter aussi quand il nous a proposé ces petites vacances à ses frais pour l'anniversaire de Duo?

- Heu... Hilde?"

_Sa compagne était intelligente mais il fallait lui expliquer longtemps...

* * *

_

_Un doux sourire flotte sur son visage..._

_Oh pas le sourire qu'il a l'habitude de servir à ses clients non._

_Un sourire qui vient du fond de son âme, un sourire dont il n'a même pas conscience, heureux du corps qui ondule contre lui._

_Il a été surpris de voir qu'il est plus grand que le jeune homme aux yeux marmoréens._

_Il l'a senti se détendre imperceptiblement contre son torse, la tête posée sur son épaule._

_Il est bien._

_Par peur de l'effaroucher, avec lenteur, il pose sa joue contre la courte chevelure folle s'enivrant discrètement du parfum sucré de la fleur de cerisier mélé à celui plus salé de la sueur qu'il dégageait._

_Il en a si souvent rêvé.

* * *

_

" Tu es bien comme Duo t'avait décrit.

- Je prend ça comme un compliment."

_Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures mais une sourde connivence s'établit rapidement entre eux, liés par le secret du complot.

* * *

_

_Peu à peu, il comprend pourquoi il n'a pas répondu à sa provocation à Barcelone._

_Il a cru gagné quand il lui a demandé quand est-ce qu'il dansait. _

_Mais il ne l'a jamais revu jusqu'à ce soir._

_Et il n'a pas changé, il reste celui qu'il l'a regardé danser, il y a 4 ans._

_Il dégage toujours cette même sérenité, un peu plus de maturité peut-être._

_Ils sont plus vieux..._

_Il n'a cessé de penser à cet homme qui n'a pas cherché à avoir quoique ce soit de lui..._

_La seule fois..._

_Même son père lui a toujours demandé quelque chose en retour._

_Est-ce regard si particulier qui lui avait donné la force de tout envoyé balader?_

_Est-ce cette attitude si différente qu'il l'a forcé à croire que les hommes ne sont pas si mauvais?

* * *

_

" Mais les connais-tu si bien pour savoir qu'ils auraient le coup de foudre?

_Wufei comprend maintenant pourquoi tous les amants, le peu d'amants, de son cousin sont tous bruns aux yeux bleus._

- Je connais Heero aussi bien que Léna mais je suis plus observatrice...

- Tu as joué un coup de poker!"

_Quatre est subjugué. Elle a acquis son respect de loup et peut à présent prétendre entrer dans la meute.

* * *

_

_Il a envie de l'étreindre avec force mais il a presque peur de le briser._

_L'apparente assurance qu'il dégage quand il danse, laisse apparaître une réserve touchante._

_Il le sent dans les doigts qui tremblent légerement sur sa chemise._

_Par son attitude contradictoire que la vie n'a pas dû être facile, _

_Par le choix de cette danse si passionnée qu'il a dû souffrir,_

_Pour être aussi doué, il faut savoir ce que le mot douleur veut dire..._

_Alors il attend, avec réverescence, le prochain pas... de danse.

* * *

_

" En un sens, oui. Je comptais sur la sensibilité artistique de Duo.

- Mais pourquoi eux?

_Meian a du mal à suivre... Elle se sent un peu larguée par cette drôle d'entremise._

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... A apprendre à les connaître, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre..."

_Hilde n'arrive pas à exprimer cette étrange impression. _

_Elle connait Heero depuis longtemps et elle a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour ce garçon si malheureux. Elle a toujours su que derrière sa froideur naturelle, se cachait une blessure profonde. Et quand elle a connu Duo, l'idée qu'il était celui qui apaiserait les tourments du jeune homme s'était naturellement imposé...

* * *

_

_Il se prend à aimer ce sentiment de sécurité qui l'étreint._

_Il a envie d'y croire pour une fois._

_Croire que ce jeune homme a envie de le connaître, de savoir qui il est._

_A voir au-delà des apparences..._

_Il a envie de croire que cette chaleur n'est pas fictive et qu'il pourra s'y blottir à chaque fois que le besoin, l'envie se fait sentir._

_A voir au-delà des masques..._

_Il a envie de croire qu'il l'accepte tel qu'il est et non tel qu'il doit être._

_Mise à nu...

* * *

_

" Tu as sûrement eu raison...

_Zechs contemple les jeunes hommes enlacés. Il n'a jamais vu une tel expression sur le visage d'Heero. Les yeux fermés, ces traits semblent si détentus alors qu'il est constement méfiant, sur ses gardes..._

- Merci mon ange, pourtant j'ai bien cru que j'avais raté mon coup. Duo ne voulait pas revenir avec nous..."

* * *

_Ses mains voyagent tendrement le long des flancs, appréciant chaque courbe de ce corps qu'il sait beau._

_Même s'il sent qu'un rien pourrait briser la douce quiétude, il n'en est pas moins homme et le désir monte incidieusement._

_Il ne peut décement pas rester de marbre avec cet homme entre ses bras._

_Doucement il montre sa passion naissante..._

_D'une main, il entoure sa taille, le rapprochant à peine._

_L'autre remonte sur la nuque, caressant avec respect et envie, la fine peau à nu...

* * *

_

"C'est bien la première fois que je vois mon cousin aussi calme...

_Wufei, même s'il ne le montre pas, est heureux de ce qu'il voit. Il en a vu défilé dans la chambre de son cousin, mais jamais il n'a fait preuve de cette réserve, de cette tendresse envers quelqu'un. _

- Oui, c'est sûrment la première fois qu'il est amoureux..."

* * *

_Il ressent l'infime changement..._

_Il se tend. _

_Le rêve était trop beau.._

_Il veut se dégager de cette étreinte qui le met mal à l'aise._

_Il a voulu y croire, il n'aurait pas dû..._

_La vie lui a pourtant prouvé que les hommes sont tous les mêmes..._

_Il maudit sa soudaine faiblesse alors qu'il s'échappe...

* * *

_

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Hilde voit qu'il y a un problème. Pourquoi Heero semble paniqué? Elle tente de se lever._

_Ce serait-elle trompé sur Duo?_

- Laisse les faire mon ange..."

_Zechs aussi a vu mais son regard est posé sur le visage de Duo qui semble avoir du mal à comprendre. Mais le blond lui fait confiance. Il n'aurait pas pû arriver jusque là, s'il n'était pas celui qui fallait à leur ami._

_La jeune femme se rassoit, peu convaincu par son compagnon. Elle attend, inquiète la réaction de l'américain.

* * *

_

_Duo comprend qu'il a fait une erreur._

_Il pense avoir été doux, il n'a fait que lui faire peur._

_La blessure qui pousse Heero a fuir tout contact doit être bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'a imaginé._

_Aussi doit-il réagir vite..._

_Rapidement, il se rattrape et avant que le jeune homme ne se soit complètement dérober, il lui prend les mains et les porte à ses lèvres, déposant doucement un baiser sur chaque paume.

* * *

_

_Hilde soupire... Duo est vraiment un homme surprenant. Beaucoup aurait laissé Heero à ses problèmes._

" Que c'est romantique! Duo est un vrai gentleman!

- Léna chérie... on est pas dans un conte de fée..."

_Quatre se boudine contre son amant. _

_Wufei entoure de son bras, les épaules de sa compagne._

_Zechs dépose un baiser léger sur la nuque découverte de l'Allemande._

_Et Réléna tire la langue à sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser doucement.

* * *

_

_Heero se fige de surprise..._

_Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les améthystes brillantes de l'américain._

_Oui, bien sûr qu'il y lit une pointe désir mais noyé dans un océan de tendresse..._

_Le jeune homme ne cherche pas à jouer ou à dissimuler et il le voit dans ses yeux._

_Il dégage une de ses mains et la porte au visage opalin qui lui fait face._

_Du bout des doigts, il caresse la joue._

_Légèrement frissonnant, il retrace la courbe racée de la mâchoire avant de frôler la courbe généreuse des lèvres...

* * *

_

_Les spectateurs attendent avec impatience la dernière scène du dernier acte..._

_Malgré la musique assourdissante du club et le brouhaha ambiant, ils retiennent leurs souffles, les yeux rivés sur le couple qui joue devant eux._

_Mais ce n'est pas une pièce de théâtre..._

_C'est un morceau de vie..._

_De deux vies._

_Trowa se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps pour lui de prouver au blondinet entre ses bras, combien il l'aime..._

_Meian sait qu'elle a les yeux qui brillent alors qu'elle se souvient de sa rencontre avec Wufei._

_Dorothy, qui n'est jamais démonstrative en public, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Léna et l'entoure de ses bras..._

_Et Zechs se demande si Hilde accepterait de l'épouser...

* * *

_

_Duo le laisse faire, il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois._

_Il subit avec sérénité les caresses du jeune homme._

_Il ne se savait pas si patient..._

_Il semblerait bien que le jeune homme en face de lui est fait bien plus que d'investir ses souvenirs._

_Amoureux peut-être pas encore..._

_Mais il a bien envie de découvrir ce sentiment avec lui..._

_Il le regarde s'approcher doucement.

* * *

_

_Il ne sait pas où il met les pieds..._

_Il a un peu peur malgré tout._

_Pourtant il se laisse pousser vers lui..._

_Le geste qu'il a eu est bien un signe de sa soumission à sa volonté?_

_Une promesse de respect envers lui?_

_Alors oui, parce qu'il accepte d'aller à son rythme, il écoute son coeur plutôt que sa raison._

_Son sang bat violement à ses tempes alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Un baiser qui a un goût de première fois bien que ce ne soit pas le premier._

_Elles ont encore la saveur acidulé de la margarita_

_Et il aime ça...

* * *

_

_Quatre, Hilde et Rélena lèvent un poing en signe de victoire._

_Trowa, Wufei, Zechs et Dorothy esquissent un sourire heureux..._

_Meian qui n'a pas suivi toute l'histoire, essuit tranquillement une larme d'émotion._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

Guimauve quand tu nous tiens...

Je pense qu'il y aura un dernier chapitre...

Peut-être un lemon...

Maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.

A bientôt.

Noan


	4. Chapter 4

Il m'a fallu tout le week-end pour boucler ce chapitre!

J'en ai vraiment chier et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

Voilà, c'est l'épilogue de cette drôle d'histoire qui ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que je voulais au départ mais c'est très bien comme ça.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et un clin d'oeil particulier à Onarluca qui m'a bien aidé à débloqué mon syndrome de la page blanche.

**Attention LEMON!** Pour ceux que ça dérangerait, passez votre chemin!

Donc, à une prochaine fic.

Noan.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

**6 mois plutard, Paris:

* * *

**

Duo regarde une fois de plus sa montre.

* * *

20h14

* * *

Il est en rendez-vous.

Un riche collectionneur est venu des Etats-Unis pour voir leur dernière acquisition: un magnifique cimetère datant du XIème siècle, une pièce rare dont la garde en argent est couvert de rubis et d'émeuraudes. Une véritable oeuvre de jaoillerie... Hors de prix.

Il doit réussir cette vente.

C'est sa réputation et celle de la galerie qui sont en jeu.

"... Vous avez eu raison de me forcer à venir la voir de mes propres yeux, il est splendide!"

Un ami du père de Quatre.

Un peu de piston de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Quand son ami l'a su, il en a informé son père et le potentiel acheteur l'a appelé le lendemain.

Ce rendez-vous est prévu depuis des mois.

* * *

20h19

* * *

" Je vous l'avais bien dit, sur photo, l'effet n'est pas le même. Une oeuvre comme celle-ci, il faut l'avoir eu entre les mains pour se faire une réelle idée..."

La première du dernier spectacle d'Heero est ce soir.

Mais il n'a pas pu échapper à ses obligations.

Et il s'en veut de n'avoir rien fait pour, ne serait-ce que tenter de déplacer son rendez-vous.

* * *

20h25

* * *

Le spectacle commence à 21h et vu comme c'est parti, il en a encore pour une bonne heure.

Il sait qu'Heero va vouloir le tuer

Déjà qu'il était de très mauvaise humeur quand il lui a dit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas être là.

* * *

20h28.

* * *

" La première est prévu pour le 24 octobre.

- Le 24? A quelle heure?

- 21 heures."

Il l'avait senti très mal sur ce coup là. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir...

Il a eu tellement de mal à avoir sa confiance...

Il savait depuis le départ que cela ne serait pas facile mais...

Il s'est acharné, gagnant plus de tendresse, de confidence chaque jour...

* * *

20h31.

* * *

" Je ne pourrais pas être là...

- ...

Il avait oublié combien son petit ami pouvait être froid quand il voulait.

- J'ai un rendez-vous très important ce soir-là, je ne peux absolument pas l'annuler.

- ..."

Et la porte avait claqué.

C'était il y a deux semaines.

* * *

20h36.

* * *

" Vous êtes sûr de son origine?"

_Non, Ducon, je vous ai fait venir pour le plaisir!_

" Bien sûr! Elle fait partie de l'héritage de la famille du Senior De la Vega, illustre famille de Séville..."

* * *

Heero était revenu le lendemain soir.

Sur ce coup là, il a vraiment cru qu'il ne le reverrait pas.

Mais il avait été distant et glacial avec lui.

Duo sait que cette première est très importante pour son compagnon mais il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi...

Ce n'est que de la danse?

* * *

20h42.

* * *

" Dîtes-moi jeune homme?

- Oui...

_Qu'est-ce qui va me demander encore? Il ne veut pas non plus toute la généalogie de cette p... de famille!_

- Vous avez un autre rendez-vous?"

Duo ne sait plus où se mettre. C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, il regarde sa montre sans même se soucier d'être poli ou non avec son client...

" ...heu...

_Très locace!_

- Votre petite amie?

_T'y est presque papy!_

- Oui...

- Elle vous attend à la maison?

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre! Achètes la cette p... d'épée et fous moi la paix!_

- Non, pas vraiment, c'est la première de son spectacle ce soir..."

_Mais pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça moi...

* * *

_

20h45.

* * *

Un doux sourire illumine le visage du vieil homme.

" Je comprends votre impatience...

_Justement, qu'on en finisse vite!_

- Excusez moi, je...

- Vous devriez courir la rejoindre au lieu de vous occuper d'un vieux fou comme moi!

_HEIN?_

- Pardon, je ne...

- Mr Maxwell, déjeunons ensemble demain midi et nous discuterons de mes penchants pour les antiquités.

-...

- Allez! Du balai!"

Duo regarde sa montre.

* * *

20h48.

* * *

Un sourire éclatant nait sur ses lèvres. Il se retient de justesse d'étreindre son client et lui serre la main avec ferveur.

" Je vous laisse au bon soin de ma secrétaire.

- C'est ça, à demain. Et embrassez la belle demoiselle pour moi!"

* * *

20h52.

* * *

Duo dévale les escaliers avec agilité. Heureusement qu'il a pris sa moto ce matin et le billet au cas où le rendez-vous serait annulé, il n'est pas interdit de rêver, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait être là pour le lever de rideau.

* * *

20h59.

* * *

Duo se gara devant l'Opéra. Il bénit rapidement le jour il a eu la bonne idée de passer son permis gros cube.

Il avise une petite vendeuse de fleurs de l'autre côté de la rue. En quelques rapides foulées, il se retrouve à côté d'elle. Malheureusement, il ne lui reste plus de roses rouges et il se voit mal lui en offrir des roses.

Il regarde les quelques tulipes mais ça ne lui convient pas...

De dépit, il s'en retourne mais la petite demoiselle est émue de la lueur amoureuse qu'elle lit dans le regard violine. Elle se dit que la jeune femme pour qui il est si déçu de ne pas trouver une rose rouge a bien de la chance, un jeune homme aussi beau et aussi amoureux est rare. Du coup, elle l'attrape par la manche et lui tend une jolie rose blanche encore en bouton qu'elle s'était mise de côté. Duo lui donne un large pourboire avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée de l'Opéra.

* * *

21h04.

* * *

L'ouvreuse le regarde d'un air suspicieux.

C'est vraiment qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de passer se changer et que son pull col roulé noir, son pantalon à pince froissé et sa natte un peu défaite font un peu déplacé mais il s'enfout. Il entend les applaudissements annonçant le levé du rideau à travers le panneau de bois.

* * *

21h06.

* * *

Il est dans la loge où son siège est réservé.

Quatre est là et lui sourit largement.

C'est Trowa le metteur en scène, il n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde.

Duo, complètement essouflé, s'affale littéralement sur le siège à côté de son ami, juste à temps pour voir son amour faire son entrée en scène.

Pendant près d'une heure et demi, ils apprécient une mise en scène plutôt moderne de Carmen avec un plaisir non feint. Trowa a fait un boulot remarquable. Les danseurs et les chanteurs sont superbes mais Heero iradie complètement sur scène.

Duo a le coeur au bord des lèvres et s'enivre de chaque mouvement de son compagnon. S'il n'était déjà amoureux, il lui tomberait dans les bras ce soir!

* * *

22h32.

* * *

La dernière scène va être jouée.

Duo se lève, il veut être dans les loges quand Heero sortira définitivement de scène. Il se dépêche de descendre, il ne veut absolument rien perdre de la prestation du beau brun.

Trowa l'acceuille avec un soulagement évident.

" Tu as pu venir?

- Oui, j'ai réussi à me libérer. Je suis là depuis le début. C'était vraiment magnifique.

- Merci."

* * *

22h54.

* * *

Une salve d'applaudissements récompense le merveilleux spectacle que les acteurs ont offert ce soir.

Duo attend patiement dans la loge. Heero ne devrait plus tarder.

Il se tient près de la porte, voulant le surprendre.

* * *

23h02.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre doucement, la lumière s'allume.

Le jeune homme, arasé, s'écroule devant la coiffeuse.

Duo avance à pas de loups et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Heero bondit avant de croiser les orbes améthystes de son petit ami dans le miroir.

* * *

" Tu es superbe quand tu danses."

* * *

Le brun est clairement surpris de le voir. Mais le regard glacé au premier abord se fait plus doux. Il a pu se libérer et Heero est touché par cette marque d'attention.

Duo sourit, le brun semble avoir oublié sa rancune.

Tant mieux, il n'aime pas quand il est en colère contre lui.

* * *

" Merci."

* * *

Il est toujours aussi peu loquace mais ce qu'il ne dit pas, se lit dans ses yeux et cela suffit à l'américain.

Une rose blanche se glisse devant lui.

* * *

" Pour me faire pardonner d'être stupide."

* * *

Duo a enfin réalisé que cette soirée est très importante pour lui.

Il ne partage pas que le premier rôle, il a aussi participé à la mise en scène.

Un énorme coup de pouce à sa carrière...

Heero ne répond pas mais le fin sourire qui illumine son visage apaise son compagnon.

Ils se sont compris.

Duo admet enfin qu'artiste est un métier à part entière même s'il n'avait conscience de dénigrer son travail.

Une rose blanche pour une excuse.

Un sourire pour un pardon.

* * *

Seulement à cet instant, l'américain s'assoie sur ses genoux et lui vole le premier baiser de la journée... de la semaine même.

Heero est très, très rancunier.

Le baiser est doux, simple effleurement.

Il s'en veut vraiment de ne pas avoir compris plutôt...

Il sait pourtant que le métisse ne parle pas de ce qui le concerne.

Il aurait dû savoir que pour qu'il lui annonce cette fameuse date comme on parle du temps qui fait, cela devait être important pour lui.

Heero est, à la fois, si facile et si difficile à comprendre...

Une main nippone se faufile vers un élastique qui a du mal à retenir une chevelure ambrée tandis que l'autre vient chercher la douceur d'une peau diaphane au creux de reins protégés par un pull à col roulé...

* * *

" C'est ta tenue de travail?"

* * *

Une délicate ombre rosée colore deux joues pâles.

* * *

" Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer..."

* * *

Heero sourit et capture entre ses lèvres celles de l'américain.

Il les mordille doucement faisant gonfler la chair rosée, arrachant un soupir.

Il en profite pour glisser sa langue entre elles à la recherche de la maîtresse des lieux. Elles se caressent lentement, apprennent à s'apprivoiser pour enfin danser sur un rythme lascinant...

Qui les laissent le souffle court et les yeux légèrement brillants.

* * *

" Rentrons à la maison."

* * *

Heero a investi la chambre d'ami chez Duo quand celui-ci a su qu'il restait à Paris. Ils ne vivent pas vraiment ensemble mais c'est tout comme...

* * *

" Il n'y a pas un pot ou un truc dans le genre pour fêter le succés de la première?"

* * *

Malgré tout, ils n'en sont encore qu'aux baisers et aux caresses innocentes.

Duo attend que son compagnon soit prêt.

Et Heero...

* * *

" Si... je préfère juste le..."

* * *

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

Trowa.

* * *

" On vous attend!"

* * *

Un sourire.

Non deux.

Un baiser papillon.

* * *

" Faisons acte de présence, on rentrera après."

* * *

Oui, mais le métisse n'a pas envie.

Il veut le fêter avec lui, rien qu'avec lui.

Il se fiche des félicitations des autres, il ne veut pas des embrassades et des tapes dans le dos.

Il veut juste son homme.

* * *

" Hn."

* * *

L'américain se lève et lui tend une main qu'il prend.

Il passe rapidement à la douche.

Plus vite ils y seront, plus vite ils pourront rentrer.

* * *

Toute la troupe est là pour féliciter Heero.

Trowa est aussi à l'honneur ainsi que Sally, la fameuse Carmen à qui Heero a donné la réplique.

La petite fête ne s'éternise pas même si demain c'est relâche, après il faudra être au top pendant près de 5 semaines.

Wufei et Meian sont là aussi, Duo ne les avait pas vu, ils étaient dans une autre loge...

Ils ne rentrerons pas ce soir.

* * *

00h24.

* * *

Ils ont réussi à s'éclipser.

En arrivant, Duo débarasse le jeune homme de ses affaires.

Il est crevé, il trouve normal d'être aux petits soins avec lui.

Il lui sert un saké et pour lui, un bourbon.

Et ils s'affalent sur le canapé dans un bel ensemble...

Pendant quelques minutes, ils profitent en silence de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

" Et ton rendez-vous?

- Ca s'est bien passé. J'ai rendez-vous demain midi pour conclure.

- Pourquoi?

Duo sourit.

- Le client a bien vu que j'avais la tête complètement ailleurs et il m'a pratiquement foutu à la porte de mon propre bureau.

- ...

- Il m'a dit: " Vous devriez aller LA rejoindre au lieu de vous occupez d'un vieux fou comme moi."

- LA?

- Pour petite amie... Il pouvait pas savoir que tu étais garçon!

- ..."

* * *

La fatigue se fait soudain plus présente.

Une tête brune glisse sur une épaule encore prisonnière d'un tissu noir.

Une main opaline caresse tendrement une joue mate, dégageant une mèche brune qui tombent devant les yeux fermés.

Duo est heureux.

Oui, très.

Pendant ces quatres ans, il n'avait pas eu conscience du manque que cette rencontre à Barcelone avait créé.

Mais maintenant, il doute qui puisse vivre sans lui.

Il a pris une telle place dans sa vie, chamboulant toutes ses habitudes de vieux célibataire de 25ans.

Doucement, il lui prend le verre des mains et le pose avec le sien sur la table avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son lit.

Heureusement pour lui, la chambre d'ami n'est pas à l'étage.

Il regarde le bel endormi, allangui sur les draps de lin blanc. Le contraste est saisissant, les traits racés de son compagnon trouvent un écrin de choix sur cette couche immaculée.

Une brusque montée de désir échauffe le sang de Duo.

Il ravale difficilement un grognement et entreprend de le débarasser de ses vêtements.

Il a vraiment l'impression que la fine chemise de soie bleue nuit le nargue.

A chaque bouton défait, il a du mal à ne pas laisser ses doigts jouer sur la peau dévoilée.

La chair mordorée l'attire et l'attise, ainsi offerte à son regard. Il n'ose même pas vérifié si son compagnon dort toujours...

Il soupire...

Il ne doit pas.

S'il commence, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il se reprend comme il peut et remonte ses mains sur les épaules pour finir de lui retirer ce bout de tissu qui le fait frissonner.

* * *

" Duo..."

* * *

S'il avait fait attention, il aurait vu que, derrière les folles mèches chocolat, deux orbes cobalts détaillent chacun de ses gestes.

L'américain sursaute, pris en flagrant délit de passion inassouvie qu'il tente de cacher derrière un sourire charmeur.

Il finit de retirer la chemise...

* * *

" Tu devrais dormir, tu es crevé."

* * *

Il dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et s'apprête à se lever.

* * *

" Reste..."

* * *

Heero le force à se rassoir et se redresse pour ravir ses lèvres.

Un baiser qui n'a plus rien d'innocent. Il est délicat et tendre mais possessif.

Duo frissonne sous l'assaut.

Jamais, le japonais n'a été si... exigeant. Il sent sa langue contre la sienne, dominante.

Elle veut et elle prend son souffle.

Il ne peut que se laisser faire.

Ses mains retrouvent le velouté de la peau d'ambre, caressent l'échine avant de plonger dans la chevelure brune.

Il se laisse allonger, prisonnier entre son corps et les draps, offert à la douce torture d'une bouche qui se fait bourreau alors qu'elle glisse le long de sa mâchoire.

Ces quelques effleurements attisent le désir dans ses veines.

Un grognement rompt un instant l'atmosphère lascive.

Heero vient de se découvrir un nouvel ennemi, un pull noir qui l'empêche d'accéder librement à le peau de son futur amant.

Loin de se laisser abattre, il glisse ses mains sur le ventre plat et remonte avec lenteur, dévoilant la peau opaline sous ses doigts.

L'encombrant vêtement n'est bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et le japonais se délecte du contact chaud de ce torse dénudé contre le sien.

* * *

" Heero..."

* * *

Un soupir rauque en réponse aux coups de langue parsemés sur une poitrine qui se soulève au rythme frénétique d'une respiration erratique...

Il apprend, du bout des lèvres, chaque courbe, chaque délié de ce torse pâle.

Lentement...

Un bouton de chair mordillé pour un autre titillé, danse subtile au son de soupirs et de gémissements étouffés.

Le corps frissonne plus fort sous sa bouche alors qu'il s'approche du nombril.

Duo en a presque mal aux mains de s'accrocher aux draps pour ne pas agripper la chevelure d'ébène pour le forcer à accélérer son mouvement alors qu'il ne peut empêcher son corps de s'arquer vers cette bouche qui le soumet. Il le sent sourire contre sa peau...

Mais Heero en a envie autant que lui. Il se redresse pour pouvoir retirer les dernières barrières de tissu.

Duo est enfin nu sous son regard embrasé.

Il est beau.

Très, qu'il en oublie les raisons pour lesquelles il s'est jusqu'alors, refuser à lui.

Peu pudique, l'américain laisse la glace en fusion consumer sa peau et alors que le japonais esquisse un geste, il se redresse à son tour et passe ses bras autour de la fine taille.

A son tour de découvrir ce corps qu'il convoite depuis si longtemps.

Il se délecte de la saveur douce-amer de la peau ambrée avant de finir l'effeuillage entamé plutôt dans la soirée.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre un souffle qui tent à se perdre, il prend la virilité dressé du japonais entre ses lèvres. Il se fait presque l'effet du chat devant un pot de crème et avec délectation, sa langue joue sur la peau fine, remontant tranquillement vers un gland gonflé qui ne demande que l'assouvissement.

Les mains s'agrippent à la chevelure d'or...

* * *

" Ahhh... Duo...AHHHHHH..."

* * *

Heero se répend en longs spasmes dans la gorge acceuillante de son amant et se laisse choir entre ses bras.

Son souffle estatique caresse la gorge dénudée de l'américain qui frissonne et qui ressert sa prise sur lui.

Tendrement, il le rallonge et s'étend à côté de lui.

Le japonais se coule contre son torse, se remettant doucement de l'orgasme dévastateur.

Mais c'est le calme qui annonce la tempête...

D'un coup de hanche, le japonais bascule sur Duo. Il a bien l'intention de le rendre le plaisir qu'il lui a procuré.

Il fond sur les lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'à l'aveuglette, il cherche ce qu'il a mis de côté quelques heures plutôt dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Et quand il a ce qu'il lui faut en main, il se redresse, assis sur les cuisses énérgiques de son amant et accroche son regard au sien...

Le pauvre jeune homme, soumis à la flamme incandescante qui brillent dans les orbes prussiennes, sent la chaleur monter alors que des doigts agiles glissent sur sa hampe en un geste protecteur...

Il a dû mal à contenir les gémissements qui remontent du fond de sa gorge et se mord violement la lèvre quand il voit et le sent glisser, doucement, sur son désir dressé...

Ca en presque douloureux d'attendre que le jeune homme s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

L'étau de chair se comprime autour de lui au rythme effréné d'un fou battement de coeur, coupant par moment sa propre respiration.

Il attrape les hanches ambrées, accompagnant son compagnon dans sa lente remontée, Crispant ses mains sur sa peau pour trouver la force de ne pas céder à la pulsion bestiale qui lui intime de le prendre brusquement, à cette envie sourde de l'entendre hurler son nom entre deux coups de reins...

Entre deux décharges de plaisir aux creux de ses reins, il essait de tempêrer son désir mais...

* * *

" Viens... viens Duo..."

* * *

Le japonais chuchote un ordre comme une supplique qu'il serait bien bête de refuser.

Avec agilité et sans rompre la douce étreinte, il se redresse à genoux.

Le japonais prend appui sur le mur derrière lui tandis qu'il nous ses jambes dans son dos.

En un instant la douceur fait place à la passion et les gémissements se muent grondements rauques, oscillant entre déclarations enflammées et chuchotements salaces.

Ils en ont rêvé tous les deux...

Les coups de reins deviennent plus violent, plus profond, les faisant grimpés un peu plus près des étoiles...

Ils s'aiment avec avidité et possessivité.

Les battements de leur coeur leur rappellent une autre danse qu'ils aiment tous les deux et sur l'air d'une musique qui les a déjà uni sur une autre piste, ils échangent leurs corps, leurs coeurs et leur âmes...

La délivrance est à l'image de leur union, une douceur violente qui les laissent sans souffle mais les yeux brillants et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Le rideau se baisse sur la dernière scène d'une pièce de vie qui annonce le début d'une autre...

Pièce commencée, il y a plus de 4 ans sous le ciel étoilé d'une nuit catalane aux douces effluves de passion andalouse...

* * *

**OWARI.****

* * *

**

Alors?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma petite pièce de théâtre?

Bon, une histoire qui se termine...

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire...

Sur ce,

Merci et à bientôt.

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
